1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging technology and, particularly, to an imaging module package without deviation of an optical axis of a lens module from a center of a sensing area of the imaging sensor chip.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 3, an imaging module package 100 comprises a substrate 110, an imaging sensor chip 130, a housing 150, a cover glass plate 170, and a lens module 190. The substrate 110 has a top support surface 112, and is provided with a plurality of soldering pads 116 thereon. The soldering pads 116 are not higher than the top support surface 112. The imaging sensor chip 130 is set on the substrate 110 and surrounded by the soldering pads 116. The imaging sensor chip 130 comprises a sensing area 132 for receiving light, and a plurality of soldering pads 136 around the sensing area 132. The soldering pads 136 are electrically connected to the soldering pads 116 by a plurality of conductive wires 126, respectively. The housing 150 is fixed to the top support surface 112 of the substrate 110, and encloses the imaging sensor chip 130 and the soldering pads 116 therein. The housing 150 has aligned first and second chambers 152, 154. The cover glass plate 170 is received in the first chamber 152 to seal the imaging sensor chip 130 in the first chamber 152. The lens module 190 is received in the second chamber 154.
Unfortunately, the housing 150 is subjected to offset or tilt relative to the substrate 110, but the imaging sensor chip is static relative to the substrate 110. As a result, the lens module 190 offsets or tilts relative to the imaging sensor chip 130. Therefore, the optical axis of the lens module 190 deviates from a center of the sensing area 132 of the imaging sensor chip 130. This adversely affects imaging quality of the imaging module package.
What is needed, therefore, is an imaging module package which can prevent a deviation of an optical axis of a lens module from a center of a sensing area of the imaging sensor chip.